Charlotte's Web of DOOM!
by DarkLozFanUberest
Summary: A Lilo and Stitch X-Over story focused in another dimension! The story of my OC, 019 AKA Charlotte and her evil adventures in a new dimension. Follow her as she tries to take over/destroy an entire planet w/ the help of other experiments & new frenemies!
1. Down the Rabbit Hole, sorta

I do not, in any way own_ Lilo and Stitch_ or NEother cartoon or da kine in this story. I do however own my OCs and NEother thing that doesn't belong to NEone important.

Also free cookie if NEone can me where my OCs are goin' and if you know where the little list of crimes is from.

* * *

**Charlotte's Web of DOOM!**

A Lilo and Stitch X-Over Story

**Down the Rabbit Hole…sorta.**

Created by DarkLozFanUberest

* * *

Day: 207

Time: 04:14:32

Location: Galactic Alliance High Security Prison, Turo

Cell: 4,017.B

* * *

Minutes go by as a dark figure paces back and forth in its cell, its numerous purple eyes flashing out each time a hover-patroller passes by its cell. Their cell is dark, but the outline of the figure is barely visible, they have a petite body and thin arms and legs. Four long spindly legs are growing from its back and are being used to carry it back and forth across its small cell.

"I' can't talke this anymore!!" the purple-eyed alien shrieked in a high-pitched, feminine voice, revealing it to be a female. She banged on her container with a passion, her primary arms tense and her hands clenched into fists. She growled angrily and scratched at the glass with her claws, causing an earsplitting, screeching noise.

In the cell next to her, another inmate groaned and bangs their head against the wall of their cell.

"Jeez, we get the bloody point 019, will ya give it a rest already?" he demanded, rubbing his eyes in aggravation.

"It's bad enough they don't soundproof these bloody cells, but having you in the cell next to me is bloody torture! And seeing as you're loud enough that the people in the next bloody galaxy can hear you, I must kindly ask you to shut your bloody trap!" A few other inmates in nearby cells, most of them identical red aliens, muttered their agreement.

019 rolls her eyes, but complies and pulls her claws away from the glass. She begins muttering to herself, her mind racing as various, outrageous escape plans form in her mind.

"Whatever 006…" she muttered as she continued traveling back and forth across her cell.

Suddenly 019 stops, her body tense and shaking slightly. She suddenly throws herself at the glass of her cell just as a hover-patroller comes to a stop in front of it.

The person riding the hover-patroller jumps, but keeps his composure clearing his throat and eying the figure cautiously.

"Experiment 019, the Grand Councilwoman has moved your hearing to today, you will be transported to the conference room immediately." A hover-pod appeared next to him, he held his plasma gun at the ready as the glass slowly raised for her cell.

019 smirked and bore her shiny white fangs, the light finally revealed her entire form to reveal a light green alien with eight purple eyes. She was dressed in a peculiar purple stripped outfit with black gloves and boots, behind her, spouting from her back were two pairs of spider-like legs, all black, but bearing a slightly metallic sheen.

019 chuckled as the glass completely disappeared and suddenly lunged forward at the guard. He gasped and held his finger on the trigger of the gun, holding it up against her chest, ready to shoot if she did anything rash.

"You'd better hope they keep me locked up," she hissed before hopping over to the hover-pod allowing her four spider-legs to retract into her back and the robotic arms that sprung from the pod to put cuffs on her. Glass then rose up from the sides of the pod, sealing inside.

"_The cuffs were new_," she thought idly, a precaution she supposed, after a certain blue alien's escape from the pod, the ambassadors and the Grand Councilwoman had agreed that the glass _and_ cuffs were necessary.

* * *

019 just continued to smirk as the hover-patroller led her down the many levels of the prison until they final reached a guarded door.

The dinosaur-looking guards glanced at one another before nodding to the hover-patroller and opening the door to reveal a dark room. The hover-pod continued by itself into the room and came to a stop at its center. 019 sighed and grimaced as a circular opening appeared above her head, bathing her in white light.

019's pod rose high into the air to hover in the middle of a giant room, the walls lined with rows upon rows of seats for the various ambassadors of the universe. Before her sat the Grand Councilwoman and a few high-ranking ambassadors.

"Experiment 019, you have been brought here for the hearing of you various crimes against humanity. They shall be listed off as we await the arrival of your creator and his associates."

A dorky-looking, in 019's opinion, alien suddenly appeared in front of her and to her right. He cleared his throat and brought one of his four, bug-like arms up to shift his glasses before speaking.

"Experiment 019, let it be known that you have--"

"_He looks like a praying mantis, huh, perhaps that will come in handy when he later prays for his life…_" 019 smirked wider at the thought and blinked her main eyes, slowly glancing about the room at the ambassadors and nearly tuning the mantis-man out.

"--for your willful commission of crimes against the Galactic Confederation, said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith: space piracy, smuggling, impersonating an ambassador of the planet Windscar, impersonating an ambassador of the planet Celestian--" he continued and 019 smirked coyly as she began to reminisce.

_She had stolen an untested cloaking device from a laboratory when she landed on the planet, she had used it to transform into Ambassador Sinxlarom, the ambassador of the pristine and sanctuary-like planet. She had then gone cavorting around in her body, acting scandalous and basically causing the biggest scene in the tri-galactic area. That is until the actual Ambassador found out and the crusaders of the planet captured her. She escaped of course, laughing maniacally as she did so. And though she hadn't caused as much trouble as she would've like it was still a job well done in her opinion. She 'slept' well that night, not that she ever slept._

* * *

Before the mantis-man could continue, the large door behind them opened, in a weird "Y" shaped manner, and 019 glanced over her shoulder to see that her creator, and his three companions, one of which being her evil-turned-good cousin. They were all on separate platform, all of which were still rather close together and they all had varied expressions.

Lilo Pelekai, a little girl from Earth, and one of the few people 019 had any respect for, had a rather disappointed expression. It made 019 feel weird to see that expression on the girl's face so she quickly looked to the alien to her right.

626, or as Lilo called him, Stitch was staring at 019 with a rather dark expression, almost a glare.

"_I guess he's still upset about the whole nearly letting-Lilo-get-thrown-into-space thing…"_

019 blinked all of her eyes at him and gave him a rather apologetic look, something that caught the blue alien off-guard as she had actually meant it, and it was obvious. He gave her a confused look, but 019 looked away and eyed the person on the other side of Lilo.

Wendy Pleakley, a one-eyed noodle of an alien stood between Lilo and her creator, he looked a bit nervous, as usual, and would glance at 019 every few seconds cautiously, as though expecting her to burst out of her hover-pod and much on his head or something…not a bad idea really, from what her cousin had told her when they were still on speaking terms, the skinny alien didn't taste half bad.

Jumba Jookiba, her creator and an evil genius in his own manner had a conflicted expression, one that made 019 smirk wider. It seemed as though he was having trouble keeping a stern-solemn visage when what he really wanted to do was beam in pride at his success at creating a truly evil experiment.

"Ah, Mr. Jookiba, Agent. Pleakley, Ms. Pelekai, and 626 uh…or rather Stitch, what a grievance it is that we must meet under these conditions," the Grand Councilwoman said in her irritatingly prim and proper voice.

019 rolled her eyes and gave a rather irritated expression, she hadn't been in the room all of five minutes and she was already getting impatient, but she knew patience was a virtue, and was needed regardless of that fact.

She nearly growled as Jumba and the others spoke words 'over her head' about her with the Grand Councilwoman.

"_It's almost time,_" 019 thought to herself as she eyed the numerous guards in the room, they wouldn't be a problem, what she was worried about was her goody-two-shoes cousin. He was made more than 500 places after she was and she had no chance against him.

She looked back over her shoulder at him, he was still staring at her with that confused expression, she gave him a meaningful look and allowed her purple eyes to flicker back and forth at the guards in her room.

Stitch's eyes followed her line of vision unnoticed by anyone else in the room, and when his eyes met hers again they were narrowed suspiciously.

"Then it's decided, seeing as 019 refuses to be rehabilitated she will be exiled to a planet in an isolated planet in a far off galaxy with no contact with any outside sources."

Lilo sighed and gave 019 a sad look, and 019 felt the edges of her mouth perk up slightly and unnoticeably.

Everyone in the room jumped when 019 started to laugh, except for the Grand Councilwoman, who looked surprised, and Jumba who was shaking his head. Her laughing grew louder until it was at the point of being maniacal.

Everyone stared at her confused and Jumba cleared his throat.

"I am suggesting you are to be getting 019 into high security containing unit unless you are wanting her to be escaping--" just as he spoke 019 allowed her spiderlegs to shoot out from her back, shattering the glass of her hover-pod. Immediately everyone began to panic and Jumba sighed, "too late."

019 leaped off of the hover-pod and dove all the way down into the room that she had been in earlier, just as the circular opening snapped shut above her head.

She smirked and used her legs to carry herself over to the door; she pried the door open and quickly allowed it to snap back shut as the guards shot at her viciously.

"Darn," she laughed to herself grimly, "word sure does spread fast around here," She froze as she heard the opening above her begin to be pried open.

"Looks like cousin wants to play!" she cackled and raced over to a grating on the wall, she pulled it off and dove inside, clambering deep into the ship, she knew where she was going. She had found the blueprints of all of the Galactic Federation's ships and their inner workings. It really was nice having super-computer intelligence.

She heard Stitch behind her and quickly ducked down into a room, she heard Stitch pass over her, and knew it was only a matter of minutes before he realized she wasn't in front of him anymore.

She quickly scanned the room and grinned in triumph that she was exactly where she wanted to be. The high-security storage room.

"_Yeah, high-security is right,_" she thought sarcastically, she quickly grabbed a good-sized storage bag off of the wall and darted around the room shoving weapons and tools into the bag, she then noticed a door to her right and, curiosity peaked, she darted into the next room, the door instantly closing behind her.

"_Jack Pot!!_" she almost cried, the room was full of un-activated Experiment Pods, her advanced hearing caught the sound of Stitch's claws coming back towards the room and she quickly grabbed ten of the nearest pods she could just as she heard Stitch drop down into the next room.

* * *

019 stood silently as she heard Stitch scour the room next to the one she was in, her eyes darted to the ceiling where there was another air duct. She smirked and jumped straight up into right as Stitch burst into the second room.

She heard him growl and smirked as she quickly pulled herself up the vertical path of the air duct. She glanced down and saw Stitch glaring up at her, preparing to jump in as well, she dove into another duct to her left before he could do so.

It was practically a game of cat and mouse for a good fifteen minutes until 019 finally lost him by passing a fan in the ducts, it had been risky getting past it, but Stitch hadn't noticed and wouldn't catch up to her now very easily.

019 smirked as she made her way back over to the cells, she would need help if she was going to get out of here, and even though they weren't exactly friends, 006 was her best bet at escaping without being caught later.

((A/N: Now I know 006 is supposed to be like a pink slug, but I changed it, plus I didn't realize that 'Percy' was 006 when I wrote this. Plus, my story, my altercations, my rules!))

019 made her way until she came to a dead end in the wall, she pulled a laser from her new bag and shot a hole in the wall and popped into the room. It was just her luck that 006's cell was placed at the end of one of the air-conditioning ducts.

"What the…oh bloody hell no! 019! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" 006 cried as he saw 019.

019 glanced at 006, he was a male experiment of Jumba's, he was pretty much a yellow, white and silver, metallic-looking version of Stitch. His eyes changed colors, and were currently a deep red as he glared at 019. He was nicknamed SPR-006 by Jumba, which stood for Super Power Robot 006, and Lilo called him Sparks, which is what that sounded like to her. He was meant to power all of Jumba's machinery and such seeing as he controlled electricity and had a nearly infinite supply of it, but he kept causing problems and causing power surges, by accident of course, and when Lilo had tried to make him help 221 at the lighthouse on Earth, the two had gotten into such a big fight and caused so much destruction, that he got sent here. He wasn't really 'evil' per say, but he wasn't willing to listen to the rules and that was good enough for 019, he could learn after all.

"I'm bustin' you out," 019 declared, but 006 cut her off, "No! I want nothing to do with you or your bloody escape plans! Don't involve me! I'm bad enough off as it bloody is after the mess I caused on Earth, I don't need your bloody help by making things worse!"

006/SPR-006/Sparks also had a _very_ European way of speaking, if you haven't noticed already.

019 rolled her eyes and glanced behind him and smirked, "Looks like you're already involved," she chuckled and 006 spun around to see about seven hover-patrollers lined up outside of his cell. Worst of all was the large alien that resembled a feminine version of Gantu, and was his replacement, Ziya.

"Working with the enemy I see trog, seems as though the Grand Councilwoman's thought of releasing you for good behavior was misinterpreted! I'll be _sure_ to let her know about this." She smirked and 006 started pulling his fur out, hissing curses in Turian at 019, who just smirked.

"You heard the woman _trog_ get your butt in gear!" 019 exclaimed grabbing 006 by his arm and pulling him back into the hole just as the patrollers and Ziya began to open fire on them.

"I'm going ta bloody kill you fer this 019!" 006 shouted as they ran down the air ducts. 019 just laughed.

* * *

A few minutes 019 and 006 dropped down into a room where there were a few guards and experiments that had been dispatched by the Galactic Federation and Lilo and co.

019 smirked and immediately shot all of them with her gun, they fell over and 006 shrieked in horror, 019 just rolled her eyes and spun her gun around on one of her claws and blew the smoke off of the top of the barrel.

"Oh shut up 006, it was on the stun setting, jeez," her eyes lit up as she spotted one of the experiments that she had shot was Experiment 299, a small red dog-like experiment, he was meant to open portals to alternate dimensions or something like that. 019 smirked, why they would have an experiment like that dispatched to stop her she had no clue, but it would definitely work to her advantage.

019 quickly grabbed 299 with her primary arms and used her spiderlegs to carry them out of the room and down the hall. 006 hesitated before groaning and following her, regretting it deeply.

"I'm bloody screwed," he hissed eyes flashing rapidly between pale green, red and purple. He was angry at 019 and at himself for listening to her, scared and felt like he was going to be sick all in one go, and that wasn't the nicest feeling rest assured.

* * *

019 and 006 came to another dead end of the ship; at the end of the hall was a giant room that they ran into, the whole far wall of the room was reinforced glass that showed a beautiful image of outer space.

Suddenly Stitch dropped down in front of them and growled, in his full alien form. Behind them Ziya, the patrollers, a few experiments, Jumba, Pleakley and Lilo all blocked the exit.

"Release the experiment trog!" Ziya shouted, her plasma gun leveled at 019, everyone knew that Ziya and 019 had a personal vendetta of some sort, no one knew what about, but it was obvious they did.

"Come on Charlotte, give Dimensionator back, please! We can help you!" Lilo cried from behind Jumba and the wall of patrollers.

"Give cousin back!" Stitch growled and crouched down as though he was about to pounce on 019.

"Naga," 019 said stubbornly, " and my name isn't Charlotte, Lilo, I have no name other than 019."

"You have until the count of ten trog, release the experiment or we will use force!" Ziya shouted.

"1…2…"

"Please Charlotte!" Lilo cried desperately.

"3…4…"

"I am thinking you had better be listening to the little girl 019," Jumba called over to her, and she noticed 006 shaking slightly out of her peripheral vision.

"5…6…"

"Just do what they say 019, please, it isn't worth it!" he exclaimed panicking.

"7…8…"

019 smirked and grasped Dimensionator in her claws, and chuckled evilly.

"You want 'im?" she asked with a smirk that was nearly pure evil, "Fine, catch!" she shouted, throwing Dimensionator at Ziya just as he was waking up.

He opened his mouth in shock and suddenly a large vortex appeared in his mouth, 019 smirked and grabbed onto 006's arm and ran towards Dimensionator.

"No!" Ziya shouted as he slammed into her, thrown at such a force it knocked her back into the wall.

Suddenly the vortex in Dimensionator's mouth began to such everything in, all of the rooms inhabitants struggled against the sucking motion, except for 019, and 006 as she dragged them both towards the portal.

Stitch lunged forward and grabbed onto one of 019's spiderlegs causing her to trip, she dropped 006 and he went flying into the air and was sucked into the vortex.

019 growled and pulled against Stitch's grip, but he was obviously overpowering her, and she began to panic as Dimensionator tried to close his mouth.

"Let me go 626!" she shouted kicking out at him, but he dodged, suddenly they heard a small scream and they both looked over to see Jumba and Pleakley straining to hold onto Lilo who was about to sucked into the vortex.

"Stitch!" she cried and Stitch's eyes widened in fear, Lilo was in trouble, but he couldn't let go of 019, who knows what she could do in another dimension?!

019 noticed he was distracted and grimaced, kicking him in the face with one of her other spiderlegs and forcing him to release her, she dove towards the vortex just as Jumba and Pleakley lost hold of Lilo.

"LILO!" Jumba, Pleakley, Stitch, and what other experiments present that could talk, cried as she spun towards the vortex.

"HELP!" Lilo shrieked and 019 felt her heart lurch uncomfortably, she growled and made a split-second decision.

"Bleeding hearts of the world unite!" she growled as she lunged at Lilo, she grabbed the girl's hand, causing Lilo to gasp in surprise. Just as they were about to enter the vortex 019 turned, and using all her strength, threw Lilo back in Stitch's direction.

* * *

019 disappeared into the vortex just as Dimensionator slammed his mouth shut. Lilo screamed as she flew through the air and Stitch jumped up and caught her, slamming into the ground painfully as he used his body to break her fall.

"Stitch!" Lilo cried gratefully, hugging the furry, blue alien, he hugged her back slightly, wincing in pain at the fall.

All was silent for a few seconds as everyone tried to shake off the traumatizing ordeal, when suddenly Ziya screamed and punched the wall, leaving a very deep dent in the shape of her fist.

"The Trog Got Away!" she screamed and clenched her hands into tight fists, trying desperately not to punch the wall again.

"Eh, what can we be expecting? She is my evil genius creation, after all" Jumba said picking up Dimensionator as he rubbed his head and squeaked in pain.

"I'll get that trog if it's that last thing I do!" Ziya shouted and stormed out of the room, the patrollers slowly followed her, off to tell the Grand Councilwoman what had happened.

Lilo finally let go of Stitch and gingerly helped him up, "Where do you think they went Jumba?" she asked in a worried voice.

Jumba glanced over at her and patted Dimensionator on the head softly, a contemplative expression on his face.

"We cannot be knowing that little girl, I have been noticing particular glitchyness with 299 recently, he has been creating portals not to alternate dimensions to this one we are being in, truly, but to other dimension completely." Lilo and Pleakley gave him surprised looks; Stitch was rubbing his head in pain.

"What do you mean?" Lilo asked, wrapping an arm around Stitch as he had begun to groan and almost collapse.

"I am meaning, 299 is having the glitch, he is not working properly and I am going to have to be working him to fix the problem." He paused and then continued, "Has happened before actually, I, myself, was being sucked into another dimension, it was quite fascinating actually. I popped up on other aliens battle ship, they were all very short and green, and all very fighty, if not for finding exit portal I may have been killed even!"

The other blinked at him, he had never told them this story before and it was surprising to say the least.

Jumba nodded, and then looked as though he remembered something, "In fact!" he exclaimed, causing Dimensionator to huff as he was nearly dropped my the four-eyed alien, "it was these fighty aliens that I was basing 019 and a few other experiments off of! Perhaps 019 was knowing this and wished to find, as you say little girl, the one true place where she is belonging." Jumba smiled at the thought and Lilo blinked slowly before smiling as well.

"Is there anyway we can find out and keep an eye on her?" she asked and Jumba blinked in surprise.

"Hmm, is an interesting proposition you make little girl," he hummed and rubbed his chin with one hand, he suddenly smirked almost evilly, "I am not seeing why not! Could even be fun making device for looking into alternate dimensions, very useful too."

Lilo laughed as Jumba started to walk off muttering to himself about his soon-to-be invention. Pleakley quickly ran after him shouting about not making anything evil of dangerous. The other experiments slowly followed them and Lilo glanced back at Stitch. He was sitting on the ground, his head in his paws, rubbing his eyes and groaning softly.

"Are you okay Stitch?" Lilo asked worried, placing a hand on his shoulder, he groaned and nodded slightly giving her a look, and causing Lilo to blink in confusion.

"You sure?" she asked and Stitch slowly got to his feet, "Ih…" he blinked slowly and suddenly hugged Lilo causing her to blink in surprise, "S-stitch?" she asked in alarm as he shook slightly.

"_I can't even keep her safe…I can't let her get hurt, I don't know what I would do if she ever got hurt…If she was gone…_" Lilo almost gasped as she felt something warm hit her back, Stitch was crying.

"Naga leave…" Stitch whimpered and Lilo blinked slowly.

"Stitch…" she hugged him tighter to her and sighed, "Don't worry," she said somehow sensing what was wrong, "I'm not going anywhere…I promise."

* * *

A/N: Alright, so there you have it, this is totally my story! Kuryo got tired of Beta-ing every story I tried to make, but I think she'll be wantin' to when she finds out where this story's goin!

So how did you guys like 019 AKA Charlotte, and 006 AKA SPR-006/Sparks?

This story takes place somewhere after _Leroy and Stitch_ as you may have been able to tell from certain hints throughout the story. Also, I don't like StitchXAngel, I prefer ReubenXAngel or something else, I find LiloXStitch to be very cute and promote it, especially after watching _Stitch has a Glitch_, if you haven't go do that! And watch the others while you're at it!

Can NEone guess where 019, 006 and the ten experiments she stole are going? I'll give ya something special (like a Cameo in a chapter) if you review and say where, but once the next chap. goes up it won't really be right to do that…then again if you ask I might still give ya a Cameo lol.

NEway, I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned, and as Kuryo would say if she was here Later days Loser/Lovers! (LdL/L!).


	2. TACOOOOOS!

Hi! New chapter, y'all! Sorry about the delay.

As promised, **Dirge for the Dead** and **lalalalalaelmosworld** will be receiving something special! (Seriously…all I could think of were Cameos, but, whatever, if there's something else let me know~)

I also shout out to you, **awsmninja**, for being the first reviewer. Yay! (**RandomKidCoco**, you knew of this story before NEone, so you are the…antecedent, lol ;P)

And to answer your question, **awsmninja**, this story is rated M because of the rather questionable content that will appear in later chapters (Hello, Jhonen Vasquez, NEone?) and I rate stories w/ cursing and da kine as M, so there ;P.

Aaaaand, that's pretty much it…yeah…Tacos…If you don't got one, get one! Before GIR eats them all.

* * *

**Charlotte's Web of DOOM!**

A (you guessed it!) L&S, Invader Zim and Jthm X-Over Story!

**TACOOOOOS!**

Created by DarkLozFanUberest

* * *

The bell rang signifying the end of High Skool, and all of the teenagers ran outside to catch a bus, or get into the cars of people who were supposedly their parents.

A lone person stood leaning against a lone tree on the edge of the campus. Alone. What looked like an unlit-cigarette was hanging from their mouth. They were wearing a long black-hooded trench coat and all of their other visible clothes were also black. Their dark blue eyes seeming to glow from the shadows of the hood as dozens of kids ran by them, completely ignoring them.

"Raf!" a loud feminine voice shouted out over the other chattering voices, and the person looked over, eyes half-lidded in boredom.

"Jaki…You're actually in school today…what's the occasion?" the person asked as a maroon-haired girl came jogging over to the tree, another, nearly identical maroon-haired guy right behind her.

"I know it's a miracle, right?" the boy asked with a smirk, bright red eyes shining in silent laughter. The girl, Jaki, just rolled her own red eyes and glared at the two others.

"Oh shut up, I was only here for lunch, Tuesday is Taco day ya know, couldn't pass that up. Ever since that one Mexican place closed up last month there haven't been any good taco food places around, well except the one that's across town, and I sure as hell am _not_ going to run all the way over there just for some stupid tacos or whatever." Jaki rambled on, watching as a pair of teenagers nearby made out near the teenage guy's shiny red sports car.

"I thought you hated Mexican food?" the hooded person drawled out, raising an unseen eyebrow at the girl.

"I do…" she answered and the hooded person shook their head.

"You're strange," they said plainly, and pushed off away from the trees, "Come on, let's go home…wait," the person paused and looked around suspiciously, "Where's-" they were suddenly knocked down by a flying green and orange blur.

"-Charlie…" the person let out a sigh muffled by the ground, as the green and orange blur, which was actually a teenaged girl in a green outfit and orange scarf and beenie, sat on them.

"Hiiiii Raf!" the girl, Charlie, grinned widely, a pair of black scissors hanging precariously from her mouth. Her olive green eyes were bright and happy, and she slightly bounced on Raf's back.

"Get-_the hell_-off!" Raf growled biting into the end of the stick sticking out of their mouth as Charlie bounced on their back, but Charlie ignored them giggling like a maniac.

"Grawr!" Raf roared suddenly and flipped Charlie off onto the ground, causing her to drop her scissors and nearly impale herself on them.

"Whoo! That was close!" Charlie cheered happily as she picked up the scissors, cleaned them off of dirt and grass, and put the pointed-end back in her mouth with a grin.

"You're such a girl, _Rafaela_." The boy snickered as Raf, Rafaela, quickly and fussily dusted themselves off, brushing back some of their dark red hair as they finished and straightened their clothing.

"Fuck off Cevin," Rafaela growled at him, before turning to Charlie who was sitting on the ground, brown bangs covering her right eye as she giggled to herself.

"And you," Rafaela growled pointing an accusatory finger at Charlie, causing her to look up with an innocently, "Don't do that again." Rafaela growled out and turned around with a huff, the others followed as they stalked off.

The front door of a modest two-story house slammed open as Rafaela stormed in, quickly followed by Jaki, Charlie and finally Cevin who closed the door behind him.

A older woman stuck her head out of a door as all of the people took their jackets and hats off.

"Well, don't you all look happy," she muttered as she brushed some of her silver bangs out of her face and shifted her glasses with her middle finger, smirking as Rafaela shrugged of their coat to reveal long flaming dark red hair.

"Fuck off…" Rafaela bit out, accidentally breaking the thing in their mouth in two; with a sigh, Rafaela pulled out the remainder of the stick, revealing a half-eaten, cherry-flavored lollipop, stared at it for a second, shrugged, and bit into the candy, a little violently.

"Hi Sarena!" Charlie cheered, skipping over to hug the silver-haired woman with a flourish.

"Charlie," Sarena admonished, swiping the scissors out of Charlie's mouth, "what have I told you about running around with scissors…in your mouth."

"To not to…" Charlie pouted and looked down at the floor pathetically, then she quickly looked up and whined, "but I wasn't running! I was _skipping_!"

Everyone groaned and walked past Charlie and Sarena into their living room, while Sarena just sighed and muttered questions to the ceiling.

"What?" Charlie asked confused, but was ignored.

"Get your feet off the table," Rafaela huffed, smacking another boys feet off of the coffee table as they went to sit down by him. His eyes were florescent pink, and his hair all shades of ashy-brown except for the portion on the right side of his head which completely covered the right side of his face, which was blonde.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked in a bored voice, leaning back on the couch and putting his feet back up on the coffee table.

"People are so stupid sometimes," Rafaela muttered, and the guy scoffed incredulously.

"What else is new?" he shook his head and lifted his heel to smack the remote control, turning On the large TV across from the couch.

Jaki and Cevin glanced over at it from the love seat and grimaced when all they could see was a weird monkey on the screen doing…monkey things.

"Eww, I hate this show!" Cevin snarled, leaning forward to grab the remote from under the other guys foot, and quickly switch the channel onto the news.

"_In other news, three more stores have been closed, due to various…_things_ being found within them, one store in particular, called Taco Smell, was completely closed off due to all of its occupants being found dead. The guilty party, a young man, had spared no one, even going so far as to kill all the roaches in the kitchen. Police arrived to find him still in the restaurant, covered in gore, eating a taco. The killer, however, escaped, disemboweling one officer with a plastic spoon/fork. There is no explanation for the rampage. One sickened officer was quoted as saying "It was wacky"."_

"Turn it off," Sarena whispered from the doorway as she pushed a terrified Charlie out of the room, but Cevin was too stunned to do anything so Rafaela jumped up and grabbed the remote to turn off the TV.

Cevin immediately fell backwards back onto the loveseat next to Jaki who looked equally stunned.

"I'm never eating Mexican food again," he muttered, beginning to look very green, "Oh god!" he quickly bolted out of the room and when the sounds of vomiting reached the others, Jaki and the second guy quickly ran out to commandeer the other two bathrooms in the house.

"How could they show that shit on TV?" Rafaela asked no one in particular, staring at the turned off TV in disgust, the remote still held in her whitening hand, she was holding it that tightly.

"They really need some new management," Sarena agreed from the hallway where she was comforting Charlie. The news station had actually had the audacity to show the crime scene at Taco Smell and it had been horrendous, there was blood everywhere and none of the bodies had been covered up. The image had been shaking pretty badly as the cameraman had been just as terrified as any of the viewers, but when they switched the news back onto the speaker, he, the new anchor, had seemed extremely unaffected by all the death and gore, he actually even looked bored, and the worst part was that his busty blonde co-anchor had been smiling the whole time, pearly white teeth and over-made-up face glowing happily for all to see.

"They're all despicable…" Rafaela growled, tossing the remote violently onto the coffee table, causing it to skid off the edge and clatter onto the floor.

Just then the second guy came back into the room, looking pale and usually intense pink eyes dull and nearly lifeless.

"You okay Kean?" Rafaela asked a little hesitantly, but Kean didn't seem to hear her, or he ignored her as he went back onto the couch and collapsed onto it, shoving his face into one of its black and red checkered pillows.

Rafaela shook her head and frowned at him for a minute before exiting the room and heading up stairs. She paused as she passed the bathroom between her and Jaki and Charlie's room. Jackie was inside, whimpering as she puked and muttering vaguely about spoon/forks.

"T-they're s-sporks! *groan* don't those dumb-asses *gasp* know any-anything?" Rafaela shook her head and walked over to her door. It was plain brown wood, but she had carved her name into it with a swiss-army knife, the same knife, as well as many other things, that she kept in the various pockets of her black cargos. What with a deranged killer being on the loose, she wasn't taking any chances.

She pushed her door open, ignoring the spatters of primary colors on her walls and the dirty clothes pilled up on her floor. She really should clean up her room, but she really couldn't be bothered to.

All she wanted to do was sleep, sleep until the killer was caught, sleep until all of the criminals in the world were caught, sleep until the god damned world ended. But she couldn't. Not matter how hard she tried, she could never sleep. Ever again.

* * *

Oh noes, bad cliffy. Sowy!

An Yay, nearly all of the characters have been assembled! Huzzah! Only three more~ (For now X3)

Yeah, so sorry about the shortness, but I'm still trying to stabilize this story. Eheh. I'm thinking I might go about making every other chapter like this. 1) 019, 2) Rafaela and the gang, 3) 019 again, and so on and so forth. Kk? Excellent, I'm glad you all agree with me. *doesn't care either way, is going with this NEway~ XD*

Next chapter is funny…kinda ;P And 019 meets some important characters~! Yay!


End file.
